1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An electrophoretic display device is one of flat panel display devices, which is typically used for manufacturing an electronic book (e-book). The electrophoretic display device includes an electrophoretic film and a TFT substrate for driving the electrophoretic film pixel-by-pixel.
The electrophoretic display device is provided with an electrophoretic dispersion solution between two electrodes confronting each other. In a microcapsule type, a plurality of microcapsules containing electrophoretic dispersion solution are interposed between the two electrodes. In a microcup type, the electrophoretic dispersion solution is divided into the pixels by partitions. When a voltage is applied to the two electrodes confronting each other, the colored charged particles in the electrophoretic dispersion liquid moves to the electrode whose polarity is opposite to that of the colored charted particles, thereby displaying an image.
The bistability of the electrophoretic display device enables the device to keep the displayed image maintained for a long time after the voltage applied between the two electrodes is removed. That is, even though there is no continuous supply of the voltage to the electrophoretic display device, the displayed image can be maintained thereon for a long time. In this respect, the electrophoretic display device is especially appropriate for the electronic book (e-book) which does not require a rapid image stream. Unlike a liquid crystal display device, the electrophoretic display device has no dependence on viewing angle. In addition, the electrophoretic display device can provide an image having such good quality as to make a user feel comfortable without suffering from eye strain. That is, the electrophoretic display device provides paper-like viewing comfort.
Generally, the electrophoretic display device is manufactured by laminating an electrophoretic film on a TFT substrate. As an electrophoretic film is distributed with a release film adhered thereto, it is necessary to remove the release film from the electrophoretic film just before the laminating process. In this case, the static electricity generated when the release film is removed affects the charged particles included in the electrophoretic film and causes line-shaped spots on the electrophoretic film. The line-shaped spots often remains even after the initial driving of the electrophoretic display device.